Only the Deepest Love
by Kristiana 'Tiger Lily' Ball
Summary: What if Darcy had run into Elizabeth immediately after she had rejected Mr. Collins? What if Elizabeth was able to prevent Darcy from taking Bingley to leave? And what if Darcy discover that Elizabeth would marry for only the deepest love? Rating may change as the story develops.


***Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice***

Elizabeth ran from the house desperate to escape. She could hear her mother shouting after her, insisting that she apologize to Mr. Collins, but that only made her run faster. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice reminded her how unladylike it was for a young woman to run, none the less be out in the middle of the woods alone, but she didn't care. All she could think was that she had to be as far away from Mr. Collins and her mother as she could possibly get. Finally, her legs could take her no further and Elizabeth slowed, looking around her realizing she had run much deeper into the woods than she had intended. After a moment she figured out she was about half way to Netherfield. _That should be a safe enough distance_, she thought to herself as she sat on a fallen tree to catch her breath.

"Disgusting, insufferable man!" Elizabeth suddenly shouted in frustration. "How could he think I was so desperate for a husband that I would settle for _him _as my life partner? _Him_! The fool of fools!"

"Ms. Elizabeth?" A masculine voiced asked, making Elizabeth jump out of her skin. Noticing he had startled her, the man quickly revealed himself. "I beg your pardon, Ms. Elizabeth, I didn't mean to startle you,"

"Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth jumped to her feet, and quickly curtsied, mentally kicking herself for coming so far. _Escape one insufferable man, only to encounter another. _"I… I am sorry, sir. I was simply resting… I thought I was alone. I will be on my way…" She began to walk away before Darcy spoke up once again.

"No, please madam, don't let me disturb your walk or your solitude. I was actually enjoying one last walk through the woods before returning to London." This caught Elizabeth's attention.

"You are leaving Hertfordshire?" The man nodded. "Well, I hope your journey is safe and that your friends won't miss your company too much," Elizabeth said, once again attempting to head back toward her home.

"I thank you for your well wishes, and assure you my friends will not miss my company, for they are to travel with me," With this Elizabeth froze.

"Bingley is leaving?" She asked boldly. Darcy was slightly shocked by her lack of proper title to his friend's name.

"Yes, Mr. Bingley, his sisters, Mr. Hurst, and I are all returning to London-"

"When will he return? Mr. Bingley, I mean," Once again, Darcy is shocked by her boldness.

"I would not be surprised if he chose to never return, and decided to give up the house entirely," At this Elizabeth's eye widened and she began to pace. "Ms. Elizabeth, are you well?"

"But… but what about Jane?" Elizabeth mumbled, meant for only her ears, but Darcy was taken aback.

"Pardon me? How does my friend vacating a country estate effect your sister?" Elizabeth turns to face Darcy in disbelief.

"Well… it doesn't," Elizabeth attempted to cover her verbal slip up.

"Ms. Elizabeth," Darcy stated, crossing his arms, "I have the utmost respect for you and your eldest sister, but I have not been blind to the behavior of the rest of your family. It has been made clear that a marriage between Mr. Bingley and your sister is exactly what your mother has been hoping for and I refuse to stand by and watch my dearest friend be drawn in." Having finished his speech, Darcy turned to leave, if Elizabeth had not stop him in his tracks.

"How dare you!" Elizabeth shouted, "You claim to be a gentleman, yet you would accuse a gentleman's daughter of being nothing more than a fortune hunter! If you must know, _sir_, my sister is deeply in love with your Mr. Bingley. You can inquire to anyone in town, and you would receive the same understanding. If money were all my sisters and I were after, I would be celebrating my engagement at this moment rather than listening to you through these accusations at my sister and my family." At this statement it was Darcy's turn to freeze in surprised.

"You… you are engaged?" Darcy stuttered. The thought of Elizabeth marrying anyone disturbed him greatly. _That is not true_, he corrected himself, _you would be beyond pleased to call her your fiancé._

"Not that is of any concern of yours, sir, but no… I am not engaged," Darcy sighed a breath of relief, but suddenly he had to know, who had thought they were good enough for _his_ Elizabeth?

"As you have said, it is none of my concern, but may I ask who was so unlucky has to meet your refusal of affections?" It was Elizabeth's turn to be shocked at his boldness at asking such a question, but no more shocked than to find herself actually answering him.

"My cousin, Mr. Collins. He is to inherit Longbourn and felt marrying one of my father's daughter would mend the wound of leaving us and our mother desolate after my father's death. Unfortunately, the man was not blessed with the good senses to not reveal to the woman he was proposing to that she was not his first choice, nor the wisdom to at least make it appear as if he loved her rather than settling for a marriage of convince," Why was she telling him all of this? The man had just insulted her family, openly admitted that he was purposely removing the object of her sister's love from the country, and yet she felt compelled to share with him, in detail, her embarrassment of the morning. Meanwhile, Darcy was completely floored. _Mr. Collins? Her ridiculous cousin, who spent the entire ball giving foolish compliments and simpering after her despite her obvious ignoring of him? The audacity of the man! To think he is worthy of my lovely Elizabeth!_

"Well, I must admit, I am not disappointed to hear you rejected the man. If I may be so bold, I would say that I believe you deserve a man who can stand on his own and does not have to constantly depend on the approve of his patroness," Darcy and Elizabeth were both shocked at the man's surprisingly complimentary speech, and the lady was the first to find her voice again.

"Yes… Well, thank you, sir… for your compliment," Elizabeth blushed.

"My pleasure, madam." Darcy replied, not making eye contact. Elizabeth began to walk away when Darcy once again called her back.

"Ms. Elizabeth, wait for a moment would you?" Elizabeth obeyed, still not meeting the gentleman's eye. "Over the past few minutes of conversation, I have discovered two things. First, that I have clearly misjudged you and your eldest sister. Second, that you clearly do not possess a high opinion of me." Elizabeth's blush deepened. "I would like to rectify both of these things. Would you sit with me awhile?"

"Why would do that, sir? As you have pointed out, my opinion of you is not high, why would I break my solitude to sit with you of all people?"

"Because, Ms. Elizabeth, I would like to be your friend," This statement was enough to make Elizabeth immediately look the man in front of her in the eye, but he continued. "I would also like to discuss your sister's attachment to Mr. Bingley and his to her, so that if the two are truly on a path to romance, I can try to revise the household's plans to depart this afternoon." The sheer shock of his words were enough to draw Elizabeth in, and she sat once again on the fallen tree, as Darcy sat next to her.

"What would you like to know, sir?"

"Everything," So she began at the beginning with the first assembly the Netherfield company attended, mentioning everything from Jane's infatuation with Bingley to overhearing Darcy's comment on her lack of beauty. At the reminder of his rude remark, the man apologized and attempted to explain his actions, to which Elizabeth assured him that he willingness to listen had already begun to heal his offences against her. Elizabeth's story continued through to the Netherfield ball the night before. Upon finishing her story, the lady expect the man to rise and pass judgment, however he remained beside her.

"Now what is your opinion of my sister, sir?" Elizabeth asked, a bit ruder than she had intended, but she was becoming uncomfortable. Not from his presence, but rather by the fact that she did not mind his closeness, rather she was beginning to enjoy the idea of having such a man as a friend. She could also not deny that he was an extremely handsome and intelligent man, who would no doubt be very enjoyable friend if circumstances had been different.

"I believe that these development are in need of more time to fully bloom," he stated, turning towards her and smiling slightly. Her breath froze in her throat, he had a truly dazzling smile. "I believe our business in London can be completed without leaving the country for the time being." At this Elizabeth's face broke into the most breathtaking smile Darcy had ever seen.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Darcy," she said happily, instinctually placing her hand on his arm. Darcy's heart skipped a beat at the contact, and his smile wilted when she just as quickly removed her hand as she rose to leave. "I must be going, sir. I must go face the disaster at home, and pray I have not become engaged in my absence." She laughed sweetly, bring the smile back to his face. _He really should smile more, it suits him_, she thought as she turned to leave.

"Ms. Elizabeth? May I ask one last question?" Darcy rose as she turned to face him. "Although I agree with your decision, why did you refuse Mr. Collins? I mean, if it would have been such a relief to your family?" Elizabeth smiled, and looked down at the ground for a moment, before meeting his eyes to reply.

"Because… only the deepest love will tempt me into matrimony," And she quickly turned to leave before he could response.

_Only the deepest love? As you wish, my Elizabeth, _Darcy thought as he returned to Netherfield to convince Bingley that their journey was no longer necessary.

***A/N: Hi, I am TigerLily. This is my first fic for P&P and I would love some feedback on whether to continue. Please and thank you :) R&R :)**


End file.
